Life
by Kasumi Uchiha
Summary: Serie de Drabbles... muchos personajes, muchas parejas, muchos momentos... hoy el septimo drabble.. "Medianoche: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se convierte en calabaza a medianoche?".
1. Ramen

**Resumen: **Iruka acaba de convertirse en gennin y esta algo decepcionado por no poder hacer una misión "emocionante" pero lo que no sabe es que esta misión puede provocar el comienzo de muchas cosas…

**Disclaimer:** Solo la trama de esta historia me pertenece el resto es de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**RAMEN**

_Por Kasumi Uchiha_

_

* * *

  
_

_5 años después de la muerte del 4to Hokage_

_Algún lugar de Konoha_

_12:30 PM_

_Cuando Iruka se convirtió en gennin pensó que haría misiones emocionantes como infiltrarse en aldeas enemigas, acabar con ninjas renegados o rescatar damiselas, muy guapas damiselas en apuros… _

- Iruka san…

- Dime…

- _Engo_ hambre

_Con el tiempo se fue resignando a que mientras fuera gennin tendría que pintar cercas, pasear perros y rescatar gatos de señoras ricas y un poco (muy) pasadas de peso, pero algunas veces aún tenía la esperanza de hacer algo mejor… _

- ¿Desayunaste?

- No

- ¿Tienes dinero o algo de comer en casa?

- No

_Y cuando el Hokage le dijo que tenía un misión importante para el… pensó que después de todo podría hacer algo arriesgado e interesante…_

- grrrrr…

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Mi _etomago _

- ¿En verdad tienes hambre cierto?

- grrrrr

-…-

_Lamentablemente, cuidar de un mocoso durante toda una semana no era algo que Iruka podía catalogar como arriesgado e interesante, bueno… talvez como arriesgado… pero __**jamás**__ como interesante…_

- Supongo que tendré que invitarte algo de comer… conozco un lugar donde podemos comer un buen Ramen…

- ¿Qué es el _Ranen_?

- Tu solo sígueme Naruto

_Claro que lo que Iruka no sabía era que esta misión a pesar de todo, sería muy importante en el futuro, ya que… _

- Itadaikimasu!!

- _Itaikimasu!!_

… _este era solo el comienzo…_

_

* * *

_

He aquí mi nuevo proyecto, es una serie de drabbles llamada LIFE en la que he estado trabajando y no tiene ni tema ni tiempo especifico, algunos serán chistosos y otros no tanto pero espero que les gusten ^^

Este primer drabble fue el resultado de hacerme la pregunta ¿Cómo le comenzó a gustar el ramen a Naruto? Y de una noche de insomnio xD

Ya tengo varios drabbles terminados (unos 7 creo) así que por ahora actualizare una o dos veces por semana.

Quiero experimentar con diversas parejas y situaciones así que si quieren un drabble sobre algún tema en específico pueden pedirlo y lo escribiré en cuanto la inspiración venga a mi ^^

Creo que por ahora eso es todo…

Sayo!!!

PD. ¿Me dejan un review? *haciéndole ojitos a los lectores*


	2. Peso

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece el es de Kishimoto san (T.T)

* * *

**Peso**

_Por Kasumi Uchiha_

_

* * *

_

_Floristería Yamanaka _

_Algunos años después de la caída de Akatsuki_

_10:30 A.M._

- ¿Ino, qué vas a hacer con todas esas cosas?

- Voy a dárselas a Tenten para su venta de garaje

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Ya casi termino pero podrías pasarme la báscula que está en el armario a tu derecha.

- ¿Esta?

- eh? No, esa no… mejor trae la azul, por que en la negra peso un kilo menos

- … -

* * *

_Este drabble esta dedicado a Kelin chan, primita querida tu fuiste la inspiración para este drabble *-* _

_Y se que este drabble es chiquito pero espero les halla gustado ^^ _

_También quiero darles gracias a los que me dejaron reviews…_

**daneliz'**

**Kelin**

**La trinidad del caos**

**Derema**

**xabax**

_Bueno es mejor que deje de aburrirles con mis notas de autor (xD)… Sayo!!_

_PD. ¿Reviews? *haciéndole ojitos a los lectores*_


	3. Papas

_**Disclaimer**: como ya sabrán, Naruto no es mío, es obra de Kishimoto sama (T.T)_

_

* * *

_

**Papas **

_Por Kasumi Uchiha_

_

* * *

  
_

_Konoha_

_Dos años después de los exámenes Chunnin_

_3:00 P.M. _

Ino se estaba preparando para la reunión semanal que tenía con su equipo, esta vez la reunión tocaba en su casa así que después de alquilar unas películas y limpiar todo comenzó a preparar los bocadillos….

Cuando termino de cocinar fue a su habitación para retocar su atuendo pero al verse frente al espejo noto algo extraño… Su prendedor favorito (el cual le recordaba mucho a Chouji) había desaparecido!!!

A pesar de buscar por toda la casa no lo logro encontrarlo así que no le quedo más que resignarse por ahora, más tarde lo buscaría más a fondo…

El timbre sonó, los chicos llegaron y la reunión comenzó, ahora estaban viendo una película y comiendo unas botanas…

Chouji había agarrado un tazón lleno de papas y comenzado a comer cuando Ino lo vio…

¡¡Su hermoso prendedor estaba entre las papas!!... Y antes de que Ino pudiera hacer o decir algo, Chouji agarro su prendedor y ante la incrédula y horrorizada mirada de Ino se lo comió… si, se lo comió… ¡¡Y ni siquiera lo había notado!!

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

_-Chouji…_

¿Debería decirle lo que paso?

_-Um?_

¡¡El seguía comiendo papas como si nada!!

_- Olvídalo Chouji _

Ino suspiro e intento ponerle atención a la película de nuevo, lo mejor era dejarlo así… aunque era su culpa por no haber escuchado a Shikamaru cuando le dijo que era mala idea comprar un prendedor en forma de_ papa_…

* * *

_Primero quiero disculparme por no haber colgado esto antes, es que en el instituto me tienen muy ocupada con eso de los exámenes T.T_

_Cambiando de tema, este drabble va dedicado a mi primita Kaede chan!! Espero te halla gustado ^^_

_Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron a sus favoritos, me hace feliz saber que esto les esta gustando *-*_

_Hasta el siguiente drabble... Sayo!!_

_PD. ¿Reviews?_


	4. Anillo

_**Disclaimer**__: Muy a mi pesar Naruto no es mío, el pertenece a Kishimoto sama_

_

* * *

_

**_Anillo_**

_Por Kasumi Uchiha_

_

* * *

_

_3 años después de la caída de Akatsuki_

_Ichiraku Ramen_

_4:28 PM_

_Era sábado e Ino buscaba a Sakura por toda la aldea, debía confirmar algo importante, luego de un rato encontró el chacra de Sakura, al parecer estaba con alguien más, pero no le dio importancia así que entro apresuradamente en Ichiraku y…_

- ¡¡Frentona!!

-¿Qué quieres cerda?

- A que no adivinas que me dijeron sobre Naruto hoy en el hospital…

- ¿sobre Naruto?

- Hai… me dijeron que el estaba en el jardín del hospital con una chica y que el…

- ¿Y el…?

- ¡¡¡y el le propuso matrimonio!!!

…_la persona al lado de Sakura estornudo… _

- Hinata!! Tú… ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?

- Ha... Hai Ino san

- Y… te encuntras bien?... yo lo siento Hinata no fue mi intención…yo no te vi por eso yo…

…_un pequeño brillo capto la atención de Ino… _

- Hinata… ¿Lo que tienes allí es un anillo?

* * *

_Bueno… primero quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado esto antes y espero poder actualizar de nuevo una vez por semana como lo hacia en un principio._

_Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y agregaron esto a sus favoritos, este drabble va dedicado a ustedes y espero hallan disfrutado leyendo este drabble tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente drabble… Sayo!!_

_PD. ¿Reviews?_


	5. Supermercado

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, el es obra de Kishimoto san_

* * *

**Supermercado**

_Por Kasumi Uchiha_

_

* * *

  
_

Era domingo y como cada semana Sai y yo estábamos de compras en el supermercado. Mientras yo iba a buscar algunas cosas que me faltaban, él se quedó curioseando por el pasillo, con el carrito.

Cuando volví lo encontré tratando de decidir distraídamente entre una bolsa gigante de Doritos o una de Cheetos, de manera que me acerqué sigilosamente y le di una nalgada juguetona. Entonces él, sin volverse, dijo:

- Más vale que haya sido mi mujer la que me dio esa nalgada. Pero si no es, vengo aquí de compras todos los domingos.

* * *

_Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron a sus favoritos!! Ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo!! Este drabble esta dedicado a mi prima Nymphandora chan, gracias por tu paciencia primita *-*!!_

_Hasta el próximo drabble!! Chao!!_

_PD. ¿Reviews? *haciéndole ojitos a los lectores*_


	6. Insecticida

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece el es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

Insecticida**

_Por Kasumi Uchiha_

* * *

Era una mañana soleada e Ino se encontraba tratando de encontrar algo entre las estanterías de la cocina mientras el sonido de un molesto zumbido se esparcía por el lugar. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba se dirigió a la sala para preguntar su ubicación.

- Shikamaru... una avispa entro en la cocina y necesito matarla. ¿Has visto el insecticida?

- Esta debajo del fregadero - le respondió luego de murmurar algo que se escucho como "problemático" y "mujeres"

- ¡Pero ese insecticida es para hormigas y cucarachas! - le dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura.

- Pues entonces no le enseñes la etiqueta.

- ...

* * *

_Primero quiero comentarles que este drabble esta basado en una historia real y quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado esto un largo, largo tiempo, la verdad es que no tengo escusa que valga *snif* y segundo este drabble es un regalo para kaede chan, espero que te guste y pases feliz navidad!!_


	7. Medianoche

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece el es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Medianoche**

_Por Kasumi Uchiha_

* * *

Hoy estamos celebrando. ¿Que celebramos? Realmente no lo recuerdo, pero la Hokage ha decidido dar una gran fiesta y yo como buen shinobi no he podido rechazar su invitación. Son apenas las diez de la noche, bastante temprano a mi parecer; por lo que me sorprendo al ver a dos figuras que comienzan a retirarse...

- ¡Hinata! ¡Naruto!-Les llamo mientras me acerco a ellos. - ¿Ya se marchan?

- Si... es que Hinata debe estar en su casa antes de las doce. Me responde Naruto mientras se rasca la nuca.

- ¿Que acaso se convierte en calabaza a las doce? - le digo riendo. Hinata se sonroja y Naruto entre risas me dice:

- No, pero deberías de ver en lo que se convierte su padre.

* * *

_Este Drabble esta dedicado a todo aquel que lo lea y esta basado en una historia real. Espero les haya gustado. Chao!_


End file.
